Forever Yours
by mariva
Summary: Years before the "love of his life" was born. Edward learned what love was about. Maybe things didn't happen the way they were supposed to, maybe someone was just wrong... Edward/OC. Give it a chace. R/R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is an Edward/OC, please don't leave just because of that. I'm very sorry for all the mistakes to come but I don't have a beta reader... So here it goes.**

**PD: This is not a one-shot, nor a short story.**

**Att: Maria Valentina.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Forever Yours.** _Chapter 1._

Meeting the Cullens

It was raining hard outside, it was dark, but she could make every line of every single tree. Not even the darkest shade of black could blur her vision, not even a moonless night could erase any details. Like in everything else, she was better than ordinary people, she was better than normal humans, because she wasn't one of them, she wasn't a limited human. She was a creature, as some would call themselves, a creature with needs; a need for blood. She needed blood because she was a killer, a monster, a murderer. She was a vampire.

She had fought back hard against that nature for as long as she remembered. But in moments like this; when she was alone and could hear and smell almost every creature in the forest, she was reminded of whom she was and why she was fallowing the scent that she had smelled minutes ago. She was alone, of course, but not because she was the only one, or because she didn't had friends like her. She was alone because no one shared her vision; no one was brave and kind enough; or stupid as others would call her; to live by her rules. But if she could find them, him, then she would live amongst others, equals, like her and then, she wouldn't have to spend eternity alone.

Her last family, group, had tried to persuade her, talk to her, convince her. But she had stayed faithful to her beliefs, she wouldn't harm them. She wouldn't do to them what had been done to her loved ones. She would try and be different she had promise that, and she wouldn't let anyone or anything change her mind.

She looked around and stopped, it was still there, she could smell it. It was like when she hunted, but stronger.

Even though, she couldn't stopped the fear that filled her; not the kind of fear that being in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night may cause. No, she was scared because she had been running for a while, and even when the smell grew stronger she couldn't hear anything. Maybe they had moved again, maybe they weren't in their house, maybe they didn't exist…

Just when she was starting to lose hope, for the second time in that day, she heard them. Talking. Yes, it was here. In the middle of the dark she saw the lights and heard the voices.

"What's her name" – A low, exited voice asked.

"We should let her tell us, Emmett" the soft voice of a woman answered.

So it was true, they really existed. She could finally meet the man that had encouraged her to continue her habits, while others disapproved them. She hurried and saw a house, it was huge, she had seen a lot of houses in her existence, but this was one of the biggest and most beautiful one.

In less than a second she was at the door. She knocked twice. The door opened and a tall man was standing in front of her. He was blond, beautiful and a kind smile was gracing his features. He looked older than her, but not much.

"Hello" he said with a voice as kind and polite as his smile.

"Hi" she answered, shyly.

"Would you like to come inside?" The kindness never leaving his tone.

"Umm…" she hesitated "Yes…" She was surprised that he would let her in, without even knowing her name. She stepped through the door and into the light. She turned around to take a look at the house and found herself in front of four pairs of curious eyes.

"Hi, my name is Alice" A little woman, apparently her age, took a step forward and offered her hand. Sarah took it and shook it slowly.

"I'm Sarah" she answered; Alice smiled and looked at the blond man who had opened the door before.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Esme, my wife. Rosalie and Alice, my daughters; and Emmett, one of my sons" He said, signaling with his hand while he introduce them. She looked at each one of them and nodded politely.

Esme looked older than her; she had wavy, brown hair, a petite figure and a kind face. She was standing next to Carlisle and was holding hands with him, she smiled warmly at Sarah. After nodding at her, she looked at Rosalie, she was totally the opposite of Esme; she had long, shining, blond hair, delicate features and an elegant posture. She was tall and beneath the clothes she was wearing Sarah could see she was in great shape. She was looking at Sarah with an evaluating look in her eyes, but after a moment, she half-smiled to her. Then, she looked at Emmett. He was big. Had dark, curly, short hair and the widest smile she had ever seen. She could also see two very deep dimples on each of his cheeks. He was standing next to Rosalie and had one arm around Rosalie's waist. At last she looked at Alice, she was small compared to Rosalie and had short, black hair; she also had pixie-like features and looked more like a fairy than a vampire. And, as everyone else she was smiling at her.

But the obviously warmness of this family towards her wasn't what caught her attention, or make hope flutter on her heart. They were all different, as they should be, because their specie didn't procreate. They were different, but they all had golden eyes, like hers.

"So… What's your super sad converting-to-vampire story?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Esme reproached, she definitely was very motherly.

"What? We all have one…" Emmett said, a bit offended. She couldn't help but smile and laugh, too low for anyone to hear.

"You can tell us" Carlisle offered, but after seeing her smile fade he add- if you want, but first we would like to know what brings you here.

"Umm… Well… I…" she had never been good at telling stories and she wasn't going to start now "I've been living with another family for a month… and well…" she had practice this, but she was getting nervous; what if after trying so hard to find them they didn't want her, she couldn't go back to her old home.

"You can tell us" Alice said, with an encouraging smile on her face.

She took a deep breath and started again.

"I've been living with another family for a month, it was my first family, I've always lived alone. I lived there happily, I mean there was nothing wrong with them but, umm…" now she had to twist her story a bit "it was uncomfortable 'cuz they liked to feed together and I don't drink human blood…" she signaled her own golden eyes.

"And you are a vegetarian since…?" Carlisle curiously asked.

"Vegetarian?" she repeated, lowering her head to one side. Carlisle nodded and she decided to accept that as the title of her diet "Since ever… I mean I knew what I became when I was converted so I made my own decisions, and after…" she stopped talking, she knew that if this was going to be her new family, she had to tell them everything, families don't keep secrets to other family members, but she was just meeting them and the long story of her life wasn't appropriated for a meeting chat… so she decided to cut her story even shorter "and after I knew what had happened I refused to eat and went to the forest away from people, where I couldn't harm them".

"And you just decided to eat an animal?" Apparently Carlisle considered her self-created conscience very interesting.

"Yes, after a month of newborn thirst a lion smells really good…" she said half joking half serious.

"You spend a whole month as a newborn without eating?" Emmett asked, making an exaggerate stress in the word whole… "Now that's impressive!".

"Thanks…" she replied. She was starting to get to know Emmett and she liked his unworried style.

"Yes, it is impressive" Esme added. Sarah smile thankfully.

"And how did you get here?" It was the first time Rosalie spoke and, as her appearance, her voice was elegant and musical.

"Umm… I smelled a vampire scent, not far from here" she half lied, she had smelled the scent, but that wasn't the reason why she had founded them "and it was mixed with animal blood, just like when I hunt. So I followed it and it brought me here".

"So why didn't you…?" Asked Carlisle, it was a question, but it wasn't for her, it was for Alice. Alice looked at Sarah for a moment with her eyebrows furrowed, she looked around and everyone else had the same confused look in their faces.

"Were you totally sure about the scent you were following? Was there something that made you change your mind?" This time Alice was asking and it was asking her.

"Well, I was just running around when I smelled it, but I was going to turn away when I heard Emmett say something" she added, lying one more time.

Understandment flew in their faces; yet, she didn't understand it. She looked around again and everyone else seemed to understand something she didn't. Was there something important with that scent? Was she supposed to keep that to herself? But she couldn't think too much on that because her thoughts were interrupted.

"So are you planning on staying?" Esme asked. But Carlisle was looking at Alice like waiting for her answer, Alice nodded shortly and Carlisle looked at Sarah expecting now her answer.

"Um…" she was a bit confused "Me?"

"Well… Yeah!" It was Emmett, he was staring at her like that was the more obvious thing in the world.

"Eh…" this was the question she had been waiting, hopefully they would take her in "only if you would let me… I mean you don't have to… I just got here so if you don't want me to-".

"Nonsense" Esme interrupted her babbling. She looked at the Cullens, they were all smiling warmly at her, even Rosalie who by now hadn't showed affection towards her like everyone else, maybe she could finally have a former family, maybe she now could fit in something she had never fitted before, maybe she could be a sister, a daughter, maybe she could be a Cullen…

"You can share rooms with me and Jasper; he won't mind your stuffs in there!" Alice said.

"Jasper…?" She looked at the Cullens again, was she missing someone? No, there were just two males: Carlisle and Emmett.

"Yes, he's my husband…" So there were more Cullens, she wonder where they were right now but Alice interrupted her "he's very nice, he won't mind your clothes in our closet…"

Sarah looked at her bag, she had been traveling very light and she just had a couple of blouses and pants, the pair of shoes she was wearing and some things like a brush. Alice looked at her bag too.

"Or… you could leave that here and we'll figure out what to do with it later…" Alice offered.

She took her bag off and put it on the floor close to the door, the bag was wet and she didn't want to get anything dirty. But she try to remember where she put it, she had some things that she didn't want to lose in that bag.

"Would you like a tour?"Alice asked.

"Yep! She's often like that!" Emmett said, after watching, amused, Sarah's reaction when she opened her mouth to answer, but realize it wasn't a question, after Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her arm leading the way.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it. Please ---REVIEW---. Be harsh if you have to, but be honest.**

**Chapter 2 will come soon.**

**Mariva!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I would've liked to have more reviews before I put up the next chapter but well.... here it goes.**

**Thanks to my first reviewer... **sorry but your name would get deleted everytime i tried to write it.!

**___________________________________________________________**

**Forever Yours.** _Chapter 2._

Maybe family, maybe not.

When Alice took her hand she started a very fast tour of the house, she had seen little because she had been trying to pay attention to all the things Alice was saying about the family, to get to know a bit more about them. She had quitted trying to see the house at the second room, it was a huge house and she decided that it was more important getting some data of the others members of the family, she had mentioned that one of the brothers liked playing the piano, she had said the name, but Sarah didn't registered it for she had been pulled into the next room.

Alice said that Emmett liked competing, so that's why he had such a huge dinner table when they didn't eat, they played all types of games against him. And they, all liked to take time everyday to act like a family and talk about what they had done in the day. In five minutes Alice had showed her the whole house, except the rooms, Alice had insisted that no one would mind, but Sarah didn't know if she would've liked an estranger entering her personal space without her concern.

Now they were in Alice's and Jasper's room. Alice opened a closet that was probably double size of the room, took some clothes and put them in the bed.

"Well… You're my size so I think you could wear some of my clothes" Alice offered.

"That's very nice of you but, I think that it would be too much, I mean I'm already sharing your closet, and I like your clothes but I have mines; you don't have to bother" She did liked Alice's clothes but it was too much to ask for, she was getting in the family, in her life, in her bedroom and in her clothes too? No… it would be rude, and she wasn't going to let them get a wrong impression of her.

"Look, if you can show me something good in that small bag of yours, I'll let you wear whatever you have in there, Deal?" Alice said, offering Sarah her hand. Alice looked very confident; she didn't know what Sarah had in her bag, so Alice was beating against something she couldn't know anything about. However, Sarah looked at the hand and then at her new friend's eyes. There was a little sparkle in them, Alice was too confident and Sarah wasn't sure why, but she had the feeling that she shouldn't be beating against this vampire.

"So deal?" Alice repeated.

"Deal" She decided to ignore whatever that feeling was, and shook the little pixie's hand. There was no way Alice could've seen her clothes before.

"I'll go get my bag…" She said, Alice nodded, and Sarah went out the door. But thinking about it, she didn't had much in her bag, and definitely whatever she had couldn't compete against Alice's clothes. Though she was sure she would need new clothes, so maybe she could used Alice's while she buy another ones. She sighed. Well, she could still use her time alone to think about the new information she had.

She looked back. Alice, she was a nice girl; she was very happy and fun, and she hadn't stopped talking about when she came to the family and how Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had totally accepted her and Jasper. Emmett was definitely the "fun brother" in the family, he liked jokes and competing, and she was sure they would get along. Carlisle and Esme were just so kind, she couldn't think of anyone that she would have met and would be, as kind as them, immediately. She had no doubt that, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Alice would accept her like a member of the family. Rosalie, on the other hand, was something she wasn't so sure about, she hadn't decipher her role on this family yet but she'll try and be nicer to her, and after a while she'll get to know her better.

Now, the thing she was nervous about were the two brothers who were hunting right now… this was a big family that she had yet to know, and that worried her. Alice had said that one of the brothers, Jasper, was very kind and caring, her husband. Then there was the other, Edward. She had said that he was very smart and nice; and after a pause added; and very good looking too, and smiled to her.

She was very sure this life would make her happier than living alone. But she didn't know if this family, being as big as it was, would like to have more people on it. Besides she had her time limit and she shouldn't forget about it. She had allowed herself to be here for an amount of time, then, she would have to leave.

She sighed and arrived down stairs. Where she saw Emmett preparing some sort of board game. He heard her and turned to smile to her.

"So… has she already used you like her own personal doll?" He asked. He wasn't so far from the truth; Alice had already offered her clothes.

"Not yet…" She answered and smiled back at him. He looked a bit taken aback.

"Did I say something wrong?" She wondered.

"No… it's just that everyone gets a little frustrated with my comments except for Carlisle and Ro… well, no one else…" he laughed "I think I have a new favorite sister" he winked at her and turned to continue with his game.

She smiled and continued with her trip. She looked around the door and saw her bag, she took it and could swear that she heard something outside, maybe the brothers were arriving. She didn't want to great them, what if they thought that she was dangerous. She didn't want them to get a wrong idea and possibly hurt her. She headed to the stairs again; she took two steps up and stopped.

She tried hard but couldn't help the memories that came to her. She remembered when _he_ used to hurt her. Her creator, her "father", her biggest fear. She pushed up her right sleeve with her left hand, showing the scar, marked above her wrist. She always wore sweaters; she would try and hide the scars. She hated them; it showed that she was weak and easy to hurt. She touched the scar and a flashback was brought to her mind.

She was in a forest, big red eyes full of angriness. "Why won't you do it?!" Sharp teeth in her skin. Her screams. His fury. "DO IT NOW!" "I don't want to, wait NO!" Again. Pain. Spasm. "YOU'LL DO IT! STUPID GIRL OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO IT!". "No more… PLEASEEEEE!" More pain. More screams.

She closed her eyes trying to clean her mind, and then, everything happened too fast.

"No! Jasper!" Alice screamed from upstairs, Jasper? Wasn't that her husband? And she heard someone scream "Wait!" from outside, it was a man, and it wasn't Emmett.

She opened her eyes, just in time, when someone grabbed her arm with too much force and turned her around. She was facing a blond man with an angry face. And it was just like her memory pain in her right arm and angry eyes, just that this time it was a hand crushing her arm and the eyes weren't red, they were golden yellow.

**_____________________________________________**

**Sorry I know it was short and I know there's not Edward over here but this is a story of Sarah and the whole Cullen family just "especially Edward" so... just wait. But I promisse Edward will be here on chapter 3.  
**

**R/R. Please ----REVIEW--- . Make any questions and be harsh if you have to but be honest.**

**Att: Maria Valentina.**

**PD: I'll put chapter 3 right now.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I would've liked to have more reviews before I put up the next chapter but well.... here it goes.**

**Finally some Edward in this!**

**___________________________________________________________________  
**

She had stopped hearing and feeling after Emmett jumped off the couch and stood between the blond vampire and her, blocking her out of his view. She was too shocked, more memories like the one she had remembered before came to her as she tried to calm down. She had to put herself together, she was supposed to be strong, she was a machine. She took deep breath and she came back to reality when Rosalie touched her shoulder.

"Where is Carlisle?" The blond vampire asked. Sarah realized the situation had changed a bit; she had both hands on Emmett's back. Rosalie was at her side and she could see the side of Alice's coat. She took her hands off Emmett and took another deep breath. She moved aside and took a look at the scene in front of her.

In front of Emmett was the blond vampire, who had attacked her. He was tall and his golden hair matched his eyes; he had scars, like hers, all over his face, on his cheeks, on his lips, over his eyes; but he was good looking and now that he had a curios look on his face Sarah noticed that he didn't look as threatening as he had before. Alice was at his right side touching his arm, looking at Sarah comfortingly.

At the other side of the blond men, was another guy. Her breath caught in her throat, he was beautiful. He was young and had messy light brown hair. He had thin pink lips, and a straight nose. He had big deep golden eyes, and his jaw line was very prominent. He was taller that Jasper, but not than Emmett. He was looking at her with a confused and unsatisfied look. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were focused on her. She felt very nervous, and if she were a human, she would've blushed.

"He's at work" Rosalie answered. She felt Emmett shift in his spot and saw the beautiful, young guy roll his eyes at him.

"And Esme?" The blond one asked again.

"Buying some flowers or something…" Emmett answered. The blond guy looked at everyone in the room, with a confused look, and at last he looked at Sarah, and asked.

"Who is she?"

"She's a friend" Alice answered "Her name is Sarah. She's going to stay with us. She's family now"

Sarah smiled as sweetly as she could. The blond guy's face; who according to Alice position, should be Jasper; immediately reflect the shame that he was probably feeling. He held his face with his hands, and said.

" I'm so sorry, it's just... I thought… when Alice screamed I…" he was definitely ashamed.

"Don't worry, it's ok. It was nothing" Sarah assured him "I'm fine, nothing happened".

"But it could have…" he said.

"Look, it's fine. I understand, I'm a stranger in your house, it's completely understandable" she did understand him, and if she would've been in his position she probably would've done something like that; but less aggressive.

"It was my fault too, I shouldn't have screamed" Alice said.

"Like I said. Don't worry" Sarah repeated.

Alice smiled thankfully. Jasper tried to smile at her but failed, he felt bad. She knew she wouldn't resent him for this, it was an accident. Accidents happen, and this was nothing compared to what could have happened if Emmett wouldn't have intervened. She had been shocked but if the huge guy; standing now besides her; wouldn't have gotten between them, she would have defended herself, and that wouldn't have been nice. She touched Emmett's shoulder and said.

"Thanks Emmett…" he winked an eye at her, playfully "So I guess you are Jasper…" she offered her hand, she had to lighten the mood in the room.

"Yes, nice to meet you" he answered, he took her hand and shook it. She looked at who should be Edward, now she didn't feel like introducing herself.

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you too" he said, he took a step forward and offered his hand. She nodded and shook his hand too; she didn't feel like answering, she would probably start to stutter. He smelled so good, and his hold on her hand was soft and gentle.

"Ok… so why don't you explain yourself?" Rosalie interrupted looking at Edward angrily "you could have told Jasper who she was…"

"It's just… I can't" he answered, he was looking at Sarah with a strange look on his face, like he was forcing something "I don't understand…"

"Wait, you can't read her? What? Did your stupidpower stopped working?" Rosalie asked, with disbelief all over her face.

"No, I can read everyone else but her" he said, still looking at Sarah; and thank God she didn't need to blink or breathe, because she would've died right there.

"Wait… read me? Umm… I'm a bit lost…" she asked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you before" Alice said – Jasper feels and controls people's emotions" Alice signaled at Jasper and Sarah nodded "I can see the future and Ed-"

"Future! Did you see me coming?" Sarah interrupted. She knew about vampires with specials abilities, and she knew a lot about it. She felt like a deep thing was pulling her down and Jasper looked at her with a curios look on his face. She had seen a lot of stuffs but this was something new.

"Well, my visions are subjective, I can see the course of someone's future, but when they change their mind my visions change" Alice answered.

"Oh! Well, that explains something…" Sarah said, that's what she was talking about with Carlisle when she arrived. _Were you totally sure about the scent you were following? Was there_ s_omething that made you change your mind? _"The smell changed my mind…"

"Exactly… When you smelled that scent, the future changed and they were already out" she signaled Jasper and Edward again "So I told everyone in the house, but they couldn't know" Alice said.

"Yeah, I see now" she answered. They were out so they didn't get the memo, and coming home and sensing a strange vampire in your house; hearing your clairvoyant wife scream your name, that would scared anyone.

"Yes… and Edward can read minds" Alice finished the sentence she had started before Sarah interrupted her.

WHAT? She screamed in her head. She tried to look indifferent to that, but failed. He could read minds! He had read her mind! He had read her mind when she was thinking of how gorgeous he was! He was reading her mind now! But he wasn't looking at her like she was crazy or like she was some sort of easily in-love girl.

"But for some reason I can't read you…" he interrupted her thoughts. She relaxed immediately. She wouldn't have been able to look at Edward's face anymore if he would've read her thoughts.

Alice gasped, she had that blank look in her eyes and then, it was gone.

" That's amazing!" Alice said. She had a vision. What was amazing?, Sarah wondered.

"Yes, it is" Edward said. So Edward could "read" Alice's visions, that was like two abilities.

"What's amazing?" Jasper asked her, voicing Sarah's thoughts.

"You…" she signaled at Sarah "what you can do…"

"I wouldn't call it amazing" She commented,, looking down.

"What can you do?" Emmett asked, he was looking at her expectantly. She didn't like her ability, it was an awful ability and she didn't like it not one bit.

"Umm…" she hesitated. Maybe she should keep this to herself, but Edward and Alice knew it already. She sighed "I can force people to do my will" she answered.

"Really? I bet you can't do it with me…" Emmett challenged.

"Want to bet on that?" Alice offered.

"Go on…!" He answered.

" Emmett!" Rosalie intervened "are you really going to bet against Alice?"

"Well… yes!" He said.

"No!" Sarah said, she didn't want to hurt Emmett "I don't know if I should do it, it's not pleasing…" She was hoping not having to use it ever again. She had never liked it.

"Come on… You won't hurt me…" Emmett encouraged her. Rosalie was looking at Emmett and then at Sarah doubting.

She hesitated. Her ability wasn't only forcing people's will. It was putting them in such a horror that their minds would forget what they were doing and then she could manipulate them. She would show them their worst fear, and often they would see it so clearly that when she stopped, it would take days to convince them it was over. Like she had said before, she was a killer, a monster.

"Oh! Do it. That will shut him up" Edward said.

"Umm…" Maybe she should use it so they wouldn't ask about it anymore "Ok… I'm gonna do it just once. You're gonna get scared" she warned.

She took a deep breath and focused on Emmett. She felt the change in her and she saw him and then, she saw it. Losing Rosalie. That was his worst fear. She took that and played with it. She made an image in her head. She put a ghost with the face of Rosalie lying on the ground, her eyes opened in an empty glare. Her mouth, also, opened and a trail of blood, rolling down her chin. She took Rosalie's body parts and twisted them in weird positions. And she put a big pool of blood underneath her; Rosalie wouldn't bleed in a normal situation, but Emmett wouldn't be paying attention to that; the image was quite disturbing. In less than a second she had created that, she took that image and put it in Emmett's mind. She started to feel Emmett fall and knew he would be easy. He gasped and she had him at her will right away. She took Emmett's head and made him look up; she curved his legs and ordered him to jump. He obeyed and jumped a bit higher than three feet. She freed him as fast as she could.

His head went back to his old position. He was confused. They always were, she thought. He whimpered and sat clumsily. He took sharps breaths and held his chest with one hand. His eyes were unfocused and he had his other hand in his hair.

" I shouldn't have done it" she whispered, she kneeled beside him and put both hands on his shoulders "Emmett. It's over now…" she said. Everyone was too shocked, except Alice who kneeled next to her and put an arm around Emmett.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, she pushed Sarah and Alice aside and kneeled in front of Emmett "Baby? Are you ok?" She was definitely scared. _I shouldn't have done it, _Sarah kept saying in her head. Emmett looked at Rosalie and jumped in her arms.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me" he whispered at her.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" she answered. He nodded, hugged her harder and kissed her full on the lips, but he kept breathing heavily.

She looked at him with guilt. That was why she didn't like using her "stupidpower". She felt Alice's hand on her shoulder and turned around, Alice was smiling at her. She had been too busy trying to comfort Emmett and she didn't notice the rest of the people in the room. Jasper was looking confused, he could feel people's emotions so he had probably felt Emmett's fear, and she knew that that should be something to be confused about. Edward was looking as shocked as Emmett, he had a lost look in his eyes but he wasn't saying or doing anything; he could read people's mind so he had seen her image. Her eyes went wide as she acknowledged that, Rosalie was his sister and he had seen her dying in Emmett's mind. Shit, she cursed in her head. She walked closer, to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, electricity went through her and apparently through him too because he blinked and focused his eyes on her.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He was looking paler that a normal vampire, if that was possible. He blinked twice. He tried to talk, but his mouth was dry of venom. He licked his lips, and her eyes were on those beautiful pink lips. What would it feel like kissing him? Would she ever kiss him? She shocked her head; this wasn't the moment for those thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine" he answered. She wasn't so sure about it, but he looked at her seriously. He looked at her hand and put his on top of hers. She felt her knees going week and had to pull her hand back or she would surely jump to him and kiss him right there.

"Well, I guess I won…" Alice said. Emmett looked at her with a murderous look on his face and Edward chuckled. Since she had turned her attention to Edward, Emmett had stood up and now he was looking very calm, but he had a firm grip on Rosalie's hand.

"I'm sorry, I swore I'd never do it again…" Sarah said. Alice patted her shoulder and Emmett said.

"No worries … I persuaded you…" he said smiling at her. She nodded her head and he winked. Then, Alice said.

"So what were we going to do about your clothes?

________**________________________________________________**

**So.. what do you think PLEASE tell me!!**

**R/R. Please ----REVIEW--- . Make any questions and be harsh if you have to but be honest.**

**Att: Maria Valentina**


End file.
